The present disclosure relates to memories, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices and memory systems including the same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into non-volatile memory devices such as flash memory devices and volatile memory devices such as DRAMs. The high speed operation and cost efficiency of DRAMs provides for their effective use as system memories. Due to the continuing shrinkage in fabrication design rules for DRAMs, bit errors in the DRAM memory cells may rapidly increase.